


Explanation

by AliceMontrose



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fluff, Historical Fantasy, Kissing, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: "Narsus must tell Alfreedo he don't like girls!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Completed: February 22, 2004

Leaning against the window sill, hands crossed against his chest, Daryun watched Narsus studying the map laid out on the table. It was a miracle that he had finally managed to find the strategist alone. 

"She is getting annoying, you know." 

"Oh?" 

Narsus looked up, a smile tugging at his lips. Honestly, Daryun did not fully appreciate the humour in the situation. Alfreedo had, after all, become a delicate topic of discussion between the two of them. 

"You could at least _try_ not to look so smug about it," the general said. "It is _your_ fault she is here in the first place." 

"What would you have done, left her in Silver Mask's hands?" Narsus retaliated. 

For a moment, the general felt like saying that yes, that was exactly what he would have done, had he known how much of a nuisance she would turn out to be. Of course, that would have been against a warrior's code of honour, but... 

"No, of course not. But still... I hardly see you without her barging in on us." 

Narsus raised a brow. "She is not here now," he suggested. 

Whatever Daryun's reply would have been, it was cut out by two arguing voices coming into the room. It was Eram and Alfreedo. And they had such _perfect_ timing. 

The general gave Narsus a pointed, and not just a little troubled, look. 

"Talk to her," he said gruffly, and left the room 

* * *

_Later that day..._

"... and therefore, you are simply too _young_ to comprehend the nature of a relationship between a man and a woman, let alone grasp the more complex matter of comradeship between man and man, especially in such perilous and uncertain times as these." 

Daryun fought back a yawn. In spite of the man being a genius, Narsus' speeches sometimes tended to be a little harder to understand than the general cared for. 

Eram thought the same - he had dozed off at the strategist's left. At his right, Alfreedo was listening to him intently. And though her face had darkened at a certain point, now she looked ridiculously happy. And she was nodding. 

Daryun was certain this did not bide well. 

"You mean we shall have to wait until the war is over to get married? But that is _excellent_!" 

Alfreedo's squeak of joy made the general shudder. Narsus looked flabbergasted. 

* * *

_Even later that day..._

The love ballad Gieve had sung had made Alfreedo flush and give the minstrel a confused look. "But Gieve, I thought you loved Pharangese, not Quishward!" she exclaimed when the song was over. 

Across the table, Quishward choked on his wine. 

Daryun groaned, and decided that, when it came to explaining things, Narsus was not as good a strategist as he was in battle. So he decided to take the matter into his own hands, then and there. 

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Narsus paled when their eyes met. 

The general stood up and crossed the room in a few strides. "Tell her," he said in a strong voice, stopping Alfreedo's argument with Eram over the subject of Gieve's supposed new lover. 

"Tell me what?" the girl asked, clueless. 

Narsus swallowed once, then sighed and edged closer to the general. 

"Alfreedo... I think it will be better if _show_ you." 

Daryun ignored Alfreedo's frightened scream and smiled against Narsus' lips as they pressed on his own. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *


End file.
